Not Just a Champion
by xXLeafclawXx
Summary: She didn't want to win, unlike the others, but needless to say, she always was the winner. That is, until one day, she met a couple of kids. From that moment on, nothing was ever the same for Crystal, and she was dragged into the biggest mess in her entire life. Rated K . Rating may change later.
1. Meet Crystal

**When you read each chapter, I will just choose a random song to go with a chapter as background music(you don't have to listen to it, only if you have it!). Look for a chapter song at the top of each chapter. :)**

**Chapter 1 song: Complicated by Avril Lavigne **

**I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Meet Crystal<p>

A warm, crisp breeze blew through the air. Most people were out enjoying this beautiful day, but some other people were training with strange creatures. These creatures were called Pokémon. And the people with them, were their trainers. All the trainers were training really hard with their pokémon for whatever event was coming up in their schedule. One trainer, particularly, was training extra hard. Her named was Crystal. She was an unusual trainer. Crystal was never, ever, _ever_ beaten before. She had countless battles and still no one could beat her. Soon, a rumor started to spread, saying that she was unbeatable. But it got to the one person whom, out of all people, she didn't want to know. She actually had no intention of winning the Pokémon League, she just entered it for fun and to test out her skills of how strong her pokémon and she were. She _didn't_ want to win, unlike the others, but needless to say, she always was the winner, was challenged by the elite four and defeated them, and was challenged by the champion too. Yet, she beat the champion. That is, until one day, she met a couple of kids. From that moment on, nothing was ever the same for Crystal, and she was dragged into the biggest mess in her entire life.

* * *

><p>Ash was walking with his friends, Dawn and Brock, towards Veilstone City. Ash was still pumped from his battle with Gardenia, and where had earned his second gym badge, the Forest Badge.<p>

"Alright! My second badge in Sinnoh!" exclaimed Ash, pumping his fist into the air.

"Pika-pika!" agreed Pikachu. Pikachu was Ash's very first pokémon from the Kanto.

"Where are we heading off to next?" asked Dawn.

"The closest gym would be in Veilstone City," said Brock. "There's also another Pokémon Contest happening over in Solaceon City, Dawn."

"Wow, great! After Ash's gym battle with the Veilstone gym leader, then we can head on over to Solaceon City so I can get ready for my next contest!" exclaimed Dawn.

"Let's hurry up and head on over to Veilstone City!"

With that, the three friends hurried their pace towards Veilstone City.

-_At Veilstone City_—

Crystal was panting hard. She was planning on challenging Maylene, the gym leader in Veilstone City. Her younger brother, Paul, was on his way to challenge her too. Even though she had already won all eight gym badges, she still went around and challenged the gyms daily. For now, she was training with her pokémon, so when Paul came, she would be ready to show who the stronger one was!

"Alright, Empoleon, use Hydro Pump on Staraptor. Staraptor, use Brave Bird on Empoleon!"

Empoleon shot a huge force of water towards Staraptor. Staraptor charge towards the Hydro Pump and began to build speed. Its body was now glowing blue as it sliced the Hydro Pump with no hesitation. Crystal stopped them from further attacking each other.

"Good job guys! Let's head on back to Reggie" Reggie was her older brother. He was also a pokémon breeder. She returned Staraptor in its pokéball and headed back home with her Empoleon.

When they got back, she wasn't surprised to see Reggie with some of Paul's pokémon, again. She ran up to him.

"Hey Reggie, I'm back!" That's when she noticed the three people standing next to him. She felt a strange feeling that something was never going to be the same ever again, but she pushed aside that feeling.

"Hey Crystal! Guys, I want you to meet Crystal, Paul's older sister, and my younger one," said Reggie, introducing Crystal to them.

"Hi, my name's Ash!"

"My name's Dawn!"

"And my name's Brock! It's nice to meet you!"

She nodded. Ash looked at her and asked a question.

"You don't happen to be _the_ Crystal, the unbeatable one?"

Crystal muttered, "I knew rumors could spread, but never knew they could spread _that_ fast!"

She faced them and said, "Yeah, that's me alright."

Ash looked at her, eyes shining.

"Can I please battle you? Please!"

Crystal sighed, "Fine."

Ash and Crystal each took one side of the battle field.

"Hey Ash, let's make this a three on three round battle with no substitutions. The battle is over when all of one side's pokémon are unable to battle, or when one of us has two win in a row. Sound good?" yelled Crystal over to Ash.

"Yeah, sounds good to me!" exclaimed Ash. "Your winning streak is going down today, Crystal!"

Crystal smirked, "Don't count on it, Ash!"

"I'll be the referee," offered Reggie.

"Okay!" She took out her first pokémon. "Empoleon, time to battle!" Crystal threw Empoleon's pokéball into the air. Empoleon sprang out of its pokéball and landed neatly on the battle field.

"Empoleon!" cried the pokémon.

Ash took out his pokéball and threw it into the air. "Grotle, I chose you!"

Grotle appeared on the battlefield.

"Grotle!" it cried.

"Your move Ash," said Crystal, smirking. Ash smiled.

"Grotle, use Razor Leaf!" Grotle shot sharp leaves towards Empoleon, knowing full well that Empoleon was a water type so grass type moves should do a sufficient amount of damage.

"Empoleon, block it!" said Crystal.

Empoleon lifted a metal wing and blocked Grotle's attack. The others looked shocked. Ash growled.

"Grotle, use Energy Ball!" Grotle shot a powerful sphere filled with the power of nature inside it.

"Empoleon, jump!" commanded Crystal to her pokémon. Empoleon leaped into the air, narrowly avoiding Energy Ball. The others looked up in surprise.

"Empoleon, finish this with Metal Claw!"

"Grotle, use Rock Climb!"

Empoleon dived down towards Grotle with metal claws that stuck out like daggers. Grotle charged towards Empoleon with fully unsheathed claws. The two pokémon collided in midair, causing smoke to billow around the arena. Empoleon leaped out of the smoke, unharmed. The others were just down right shocked, even Reggie, her older brother was shocked. Ash searched though the smoke with his eyes, trying to find out if Grotle was alright. Empoleon took one look at its trainer and Crystal immediately understood what Empoleon meant. Crystal smirked.

"It's over Ash, look." Ash looked to find Grotle on the ground. Grotle fainted.

Reggie held out one arm towards Crystal. "Grotle is unable to battle. Empoleon is the winner. The first round win goes to Crystal!"

"Wow! I can't believe she defeated Ash's Grotle with only one move!" exclaimed Dawn.

Crystal smirked, "Told you! Hey Ash, how about we have a double battle next?"

"A Double Battle?" echoed Ash.

Crystal nodded.

"Uh, sure."

"Great! Pick your two pokémon!"

Ash nodded. Just then, out of nowhere, Paul appeared. Crystal looked surprised.

"Paul? What are you doing here?"

Paul didn't answer, but stood on the side near Reggie to watch the battle. Crystal just snorted. Typical Paul. Probably just stopped by to watch before his battle with Maylene. She turned back to Ash.

"You ready Ash?"

"Oh yeah! You bet! Pikachu, you're in buddy!" Ash took out his second pokémon. "Buizel, I choose you!"

Buizel joined Pikachu on the battlefield. Crystal smirked.

"Nice choice. It's time for you to meet _my_ pokémon! Gardevoir, Gallade, time to battle!"

Gardevoir and Gallade appeared on the battlefield. Both looked ready to fight any battle, any day.

"Gallade!"

"Gardevoir!"

Brock gasped.

"She has both evolutions of Kirlia!" exclaimed Brock.

"No way!" said Dawn.

"I'll star this time Ash! Gardevoir, use Magical Leaf then Confusion!" Gardevoir did as it was told. Magical leaves appeared in midair. Gardevoir used its Confusion to create a shield using the leaves.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt. Buizel, use Water Gun!" Both attacks struck, but did absolutely nothing to damage or touch Gardevoir or Gallade. As long as that shield was up, there was nothing Ash could do to break through. It was Crystal's turn.

"Gallade, use Leaf Blade on Buizel!" Gallade shot out towards Buizel with incredible speed. It struck Buizel with a powerful Leaf blade sending Buizel flying back into Pikachu.

"Buizel!" the pokémon cried out in pain. Buizel was barely on its own two feet. Ash tensed even more while Crystal smirked more.

"Pathetic," muttered Paul.

"Gallade, use Double Team on Buizel!" Gallade multiplied and surrounded Buizel. Buizel got confused and couldn't tell which one was the real Gallade. Ash smirked.

"Go Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt on Gardevoir!" Pikachu leaped into the air above the shield, where Gardevoir stood wide open and vulnerable. But for some reason, Crystal remained calm and relaxed, so did Gallade.

Brock exclaimed, "Alright, by using Pikachu's Thunderbolt above the shield, Pikachu can hit Gardevoir without the shield there to block it!"

"I don't think so! Gallade, Night Slash!" The multiplied Gallades flew all over the place using Night Slash and prevented Pikachu's Thunderbolt from hitting Gardevoir.

"What!" exclaimed Ash, mystified.

"Go now, Gallade!" Gallade charged towards Buizel and Pikachu. It hit them with both of its blades. Pikachu and Buizel both fainted.

"Pikachu and Buizel are both unable to battle. The winners are Gallade and Gardevoir. The second round win goes to Crystal, which means the winner is Crystal!"

"Aw, no fair, it was supposed to be a three round battle! And besides, Gardevoir barely did a thing!" whined Ash.

"I won because of my two-in-a-row win. And that was the whole point for Gardevoir not to do anything. It was to distract you so you would go for Gardevoir. So shut your yap, would you?" said Crystal.

"Wow, she may not look or act like Reggie or Paul, but she does share their personality," whispered Dawn to Brock. Brock nodded.

"Now if you will excuse me, I need to go and send a call to Brandon," said Crystal.

"Wait, you mean Brandon the Pyramid King?" asked Ash.

"Yeah. So? Anyway, good luck with your battle Ash and Paul. If you guys need to find me, I'll most likely will be at Snowpoint City or arriving there. Staraptor!" Staraptor appeared in front of the group. It was unusually bigger than most Staraptors.

Ash's eyes widened. "That's the biggest Staraptor I've ever seen. Hey Crystal, are you going to compete in the Sinnoh League?"

"Yeah, you can expect to see me there." Crystal jumped onto Staraptor's back.

"Wait Crystal!" Crystal turned to Ash.

"What is it? You know I have an important call to make!"

"How many Gym Badges do you have?" asked Ash with curiosity. This question took Crystal by surprise. Even Paul looked interested.

"Eight," Crystal answered bluntly.

"WHAT?" screamed Ash. "H-how did you get all eight badges that fast?! I only have two!" Paul just blinked at his sister. Crystal just shrugged.

"I don't know. Oh well, bye!" With that, she flew off into the clear blue sky, leaving Ash dumbstruck along with the others.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did you guys like it? I know it was pretty long, but hey, I didn't know a battle could take that long to write. :P See ya! <strong>

**xXLeafclawXx**


	2. The Sixth and Final Pokemon

Chapter 2: The Sixth and Final Pokémon

Crystal's Staraptor flew over Veilstone City and landed neatly in front of the Veilstone City Pokémon Center. Crystal returned it in its pokéball and entered. She walked up to Nurse Joy and asked her to heal her pokémon. She then headed over to the telephone area (whatever it's called) and dialed her number over to Brandon. Brandon appeared on the screen.

"Hey Brandon. You heading over to Snowpoint City to check out the temple?"

Brandon chuckled, "Yes, I'm. Okay, so who did you beat this time?"

Crystal rolled her eyes and pretended to look unamused and said, "Well, this time I beat someone in a Single _and_ Double Battle. I'm pretty sure his name was Ash."

Brandon looked surprised. "Ash? Well there's a name I haven't heard in a long time. He actually beat me, after many, many, _many_ tries. Still, it's impressive for that kid."

Crystal looked unamused. "I know. I was watching. You might see him at Snowpoint City. That should be where his seventh gym battle should take place."

"Yes, yes. You are quite correct, Crystal. Anyway, how's the temple doing? Is it safe?" asked Brandon with his voice full of urgency.

"It's safe Brandon, don't worry. Although, Giratina reported some people snooping around the place," replied Crystal.

"That's not good. I'll arrive there probably sometime next week. Do you think Giratina can hold out that long?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure Giratina will try. I need to go now. I'll see you at Snowpoint city. Bye!"

With that, the screen turned black. She went over to Nurse Joy and took her pokémon.

"Thank you very much, Nurse Joy."

As she turned to leave, she saw Paul enter the Pokémon Center, followed by Ash, Brock, and Dawn. Crystal ran over to greet them.

"Hey Paul. What are you doing here?"

Paul faced her and said, "I'd like to challenge you to a six on six pokémon battle."

Crystal smirked. This was the moment she has been waiting for.

"I accept your challenge. We'll use the battlefield behind the Pokémon Center. Reggie will be the referee. Right Reggie?"

"Sure!" said Reggie, who had just walked in.

"Then let's go!"

They all headed outside to the battlefield. Ash, Brock, and Dawn sat down on the bench to watch while Reggie refereed.

"This will be a six on six battle and only the challenger is allowed to substitute. The battle will be over when all of one side's pokémon are unable to battle. Battle, begin!"

"Empoleon, time to battle!"

"Electabuzz, stand by for battle!"

"Empoleon!" "Electabuzz!"

"Electabuzz, huh? It will have an advantage over Empoleon," commented Brock. "But Empoleon is also a Steel-type so Electric-type moves won't have much of an effect."

"Electabuzz, use Brick Break!"

"I knew he was going to use that!" exclaimed Ash. "Fighting-type moves have the advantage over Steel-types!"

"Block it, Empoleon!"

Empoleon crossed his wings in an X shape. Brick Break collided with his wings but didn't do any damage.

"Argh!"

"My turn! Empoleon, use Hydro Pump!"

Empoleon shot a huge jet of water towards Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz, use Thunderbolt!"

Electabuzz vaulted a Thunderbolt towards the Hydro Pump, hoping to penetrate it, but with no avail. Hydro Pump just swallowed the Thunderbolt and used its power to increase its own power. It hit Electabuzz with a powerful force and sent it flying. Electabuzz fainted.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle. The winner is Empoleon!"

"Paul's Electabuzz lost to Empoleon with one hit!" exclaimed Ash. "Even I can't beat Electabuzz!"

"Well it's obvious that Crystal's Empoleon is at a way higher level," said Brock.

"Whoa!" whispered Dawn in awe.

Crystal smirked, "I think I'll leave Empoleon in the battle. Go on. Choose your next pokémon!"

Paul gritted his teeth.

"Ursaring, stand by for battle!"

"Ursaring!"

"Ursaring, use Hammer Arm!" Paul was determined to win this one. Ursaring charged at Empoleon, ready to hammer it with its arms.

"Empoleon, jump!"

Empoleon jumped into the air and Ursaring missed Empoleon.

"What the?!"

"Empoleon, use Mist!" Empoleon misted the whole battlefield and caused Ursaring to lose its target.

"Empoleon, finish this with Drill Peck!"

"Ursaring, no!" Too late. Empoleon had already spotted its target and was diving towards it. Drill Peck collided with Ursaring and Ursaring fainted.

"Ursaring is unable to battle! Empoleon is the winner!"

"Ursaring, return," Paul said, returning Ursaring in tis pokéball.

"Empoleon, return. You did a wonderful job. Take a good rest," said Crystal. She took out her next pokémon.

"Staraptor, time to battle!"

"Staraptor!"

"Wow, I still can't believe that there's a Staraptor that big!" exclaimed Ash.

Paul gritted his teeth. He took out his next pokémon. "Torterra, stand by for-"

He was cut off by a rumbling sound in the distance. It was followed by an explosion and Nurse Joy's voice coming onto the intercom.

"Attention all Trainers, please pick up you pokémon and evacuate the building. The building is under attack. I repeat, the building is under attack."

Trainers were running and screaming everywhere. The smoke from the explosion cleared to reveal a blue-haired figure walking out with a Toxicroak.

The six kids glared at him. Crystal took a step forward.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I do know is that you better get out of here!"

"It's Team Galactic!" yelled Ash. Crystal felt her eyes widen.

"It-it can't be," she whispered.

The blue-haired man took a step forward, and Crystal took a step back. The man began to speak.

"First, let me introduce myself. My name is Saturn. And this is Toxicroak. Second, I'm looking for someone named Crystal."

Crystal felt her fists curl up into a ball. "I'm Crystal."

Saturn smirked. "Hand it over."

"No."

Everyone turned to Crystal.

"What is he talking about?" questioned Ash. Crystal ignored him and continued to glare at Saturn.

"He's not with me."

"Who's not with you? You better tell us," said Reggie, with a hint of warning in his voice. Crystal ignored him too.

"Tell me where he is. Or I'll make you," growled Saturn threateningly.

"No, you'll have to get past me first," snarled Crystal. Crystal noticed, for the first time, that Paul was actually paying attention.

Ash couldn't hold t anymore.

Who. Is. He. Talking. About!" yelled Ash.

Saturn smirked even more. This was going to be too easy. "Hand over Giratina."

"What?!"

"No. my pokémon and I will protect Giratina!"

As if in agreement, all of Crystal's pokémon popped out. Standing there were Empoleon, Staraptor, Gallade, Gardevoir, and Garchomp.

"Whoa! Is that her whole team?" asked Ash.

Crystal didn't answer. Now they would all know her secret.

Brock cut Ash off.

"No, wait Ash. Look. She only has five pokémon with her. And if she's defending Giratina that badly, then that means…"

Brock trailed off. The others understood.

Crystal looked at him grimly.

"Yes, Giratina is my sixth and final pokémon."

* * *

><p><strong>I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I didn't post in sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo LONG! Its just that I haven't found the time to actually work on this particular story. you can vist my profile page and read my othe stories. ;D<strong>

**xXLeafclawXx**


End file.
